The commissioning of a system of electrical devices typically includes determining the relative and/or absolute physical locations or coordinates of the devices after the devices have been installed in a space. The location coordinates of installed devices have traditionally been determined manually, for example with the use of hand tools such as measuring tapes, rulers, compasses, laser levels, and so on. A commissioning process using such manual methods can be tedious and time-consuming and the accuracy of the measurement results are prone to human error.